Emergency Response
Emergency Response is a Badlands mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla, where the Red Faction distributed medical supplies in response to a worker rally in Oasis. To assist the transport, Alec Mason needs to eliminate the EDF at two checkpoints. The transport of medical supplies is under time pressure, originally implied to save as many people as possible, but quickly shifts to EDF trying to intercept the medical truck. Briefing Hugo Davies: EDF Soldiers in Oasis fired on a worker rally and killed 58 people. Dozens more are injured. We're sending them a truckload of medical supplies. But these checkpoints block the shortest route to Oasis. Your job is to neutralize each checkpoint before our truck arrives. The turrets pose the greatest threat and are your top priority. The faster we get to Oasis, the more lives we save. Walkthrough There are two checkpoints. The first checkpoint is at the northern passage between Badlands and Dust, and has an EDF solder in each building. You can approach the checkpoint without difficulty, although entering one of the buildings will cause them to become alert. There are two EDF soldiers in the southwest building, two in the north-west, and two in the north-east building with the turret. When you make one kill, Kepler will announce that there's EDF incoming and will approach the checkpoint. The second checkpoint is more of a major fortification. The main threat is from the tower, and in the north-east building, both of which have turrets. It is your choice on whether to destroy the turrets or to simply snipe the person manning them. After eliminating the enemies, there is one EDF vehicle engaging the truck. Destroy the EDF vehicle. The truck will drive to Oasis, and more EDF will arrive in vehicles. When all EDF are killed, the mission will be complete, with Kepler saying that a lot of lives were saved. Dialog * Kepler: Let's go, Mason. The first checkpoint is on your map. * Mason: Got it. Wait here 'till I give the "All clear." ; Truck Approaching CP1 * Kepler: The EDF's on the move! I need to get this truck in gear! * Kepler: Coming up on the checkpoint now. That road better be clear! ; First Checkpoint Cleared * Mason: Alright. Come on through. * Kepler: Roger that--we're rollin'. ; Truck Waiting At CP1 * Kepler: I'll wait right here. Let's do the next one nice and clean. ; Truck Approaching To CP2 * Kepler: More EDF incoming! I gotta move! * Mason: Damn it, not again! ; Second Checkpoint Cleared * Mason: This checkpoint's wide open. * Kepler: Great! Now what about these guys on my back? * Kepler: The enemy's right on my tail! * Mason: Don't worry. I'll take care of it. ; After Eliminating the EDF Chasers * Kepler: Mason, hold this position. Give me time to reach Oasis. * Mason: I'll handle the EDF. You just get the supplies through. ; While Eliminating EDF Reinforcements * Kepler: Keep it up Mason! We're almost in the clear! ; Mission Complete * Kepler: Good work, Mason! We saved lives today. Outcome * The Red Faction truck loaded with medical supplies for wounded people of Oasis managed to get through EDF Checkpoints thanks to Alec and Kepler for saving lives. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions